Ascension of an Apprentice (Original)
by President Angel
Summary: This story is no longer being up to date. This story will remain up if you want to read it, but just don't expect updates. I currently have another version of the story in the works. Once the other version is posted, this story will remain up for a week before its deleted.
1. Introduction

The Force isn't about good versus bad, nice versus evil, the Force has no sides, no shadows. But there are those who misconceive the way things work. Many have come and gone, seen and spoke. Lie and destroy. There are those who use its power for their own selfish desires, for the destruction, power, loyalty, fear. However, there is also those who use its power to protect those who cannot themselves, to provide wisdom when one is in peril. They are the Sith and Jedi. As said, these two are not different from each other, they both are the same but with just different ideologies, views, opinions, and desires. The Sith are selfish, they only rely on their passion for their strength. The Jedi don't care about themselves, they only care about others. And on Remnant... the population doesn't know about their home's true purpose. How would they take it? Would they turn away knowing their home belongs to ancient cults thought to be long gone from the present?

There are two on Remnant who know the Force exists. One is described by many as a sweet little girl who is socially awkward but has motivation to pursuing her goals and the Force. The another described as a Holder of Knowledge who shares his wisdom to those who are in peril. Perhaps it is fate, or the Force that will bring these two together in an unlikely adventure and bring about an ascension and the birth of a new hero.

There is one thing first before we begin our story, children. The Force has age, like all living things. When we are born, the Force is born in the form of an Aura, it gives us power over things, our own minds. It sits within the soul growing slowly but as we age older, the Aura does too. It slowly becomes external, leaving our bodies and once it is fully external, the Force is there. But of course that isn't the only thing unusual about Remnant's people, the Force allows us to have abilities of some sorts, it is born as a Semblance. Unlike the Aura transitioning into the Force, these are internal. We can keep them for as long as we are alive.

And that's another thing... let's open a book of history of Remnant, shall we? Detailed in this text is the beginning of Remnant, how the Force was born on it, and why modern Remnant forgot about it.

Over thirty-six thousand years ago, there were two Gods, a master and an apprentice. The Master believed life was more valuable so he created water, plants, wildlife.. the Force. The Apprentice however was disgusted by his master's creations, vowed to destroy what he had created. Creating drought, fire and famine, but yet life was able to endure what was set upon them and led him to creating the Creatures of Grimm, a species with an innate desire for destruction. However, the Master and Apprentice were tired of their inner conflicts and agreed to the creation of one last thing before departure, Humanity.

Once that was finished, both the Master and Apprentice left what the humans would call Relics, four of them to be exact. The Master left the humans with a Choice, the Knowledge of the Force, and a gift of Creation while the Apprentice left the power of Destruction, which was kept secret from the Master. After leaving, their tombs remained hidden. The four gifts are set into place at different locations around Remnant. These gifts were to be inherited by humanity for their own desires.

Which leads us to him, the one who discovered a tomb that once belonged to the Apprentice. In it, he discovered the Force and its dark side that shadowed the light. A book, written by the Apprentice, was used by him to teach the ways of the Dark Side, many others followed him. The teachings went on from generation to generation, each what he called Sith came and gone, masters and apprentices to warriors and knights. However, as the power of the Dark Side grew, the Sith thirst for more and higher power over each other grew as well.

Then came another, he who discovered a tomb belonging to the Master, discovering his Choice of following his teachings or turning away. With his decision, the Force spread throughout Remnant, becoming the first generation of Jedi in history. Using the Master's knowledge, he taught the Light Side to many. The Jedi protected others from the Creatures of Grimm and vowed to put others before themselves. Unlike the Sith, the Jedi valued the lives of others more than power.

Until another somewhat thousand years later, the Sith and Jedi finally encountered each other, the two groups of followers began discussions with each other, sharing each other's knowledge and goals but the Jedi did not like what the Sith had in mind, the destruction, putting of fear into innocents and their overall beliefs. They began to fight one another, sparking a conflict that would span centuries and centuries, costing the lives of thousands of Sith and Jedi. Each Master taught their Apprentices everything they knew to ensure the survival of their teachings, hoping it would someday inspire generations and generations to come.

And that brings us fourteen thousand years later, the Sith and Jedi grew tired of their secrecy and allied themselves with either of the four kingdoms. The Sith with Mantle and Mistral while the Jedi with Vacuo and Vale. Another three hundred years later, the Sith oversee slave labor of Mantle and Mistral's own people as well as Faunus. This not only sparks rebellion with the Faunus but tensions with Vacuo and Vale. Three years later, the Great War erupts on Remnant, lines are drawn, the Force divided by groups. The Master and Apprentice would surely be disappointed. The Sith and Jedi continue their centuries long war with each other, finally being able to creating weapons called Lightsabers that they use in their fights.

During the war, both the number of Sith and Jedi decreased rapidly. The Sith due to wanting power over each other and causing an inner conflict, many were killed. The survivor stayed away from his fellow Sith and remained alone but when the time came, he hid and created something for new Sith to follow, a Rule of Two. Meaning that only two Sith could exist at any given time, like the Gods, the Master and Apprentice. The Jedi because some of them grew tired on the battlefield, losing to the advantage of the Faunus and the near-endless attacks from Grimm. The Jedi knew that they would lose their war against the Sith and went into hiding as plain men but not forgetting their purpose. They trained others secretly in hopes their knowledge wouldn't be forgotten. And soon both the Sith and Jedi disappeared into myth, legends tales told by soldiers of the kingdoms of their strength and feats. But when the war was over, the temples of the Jedi had the Relics and the Huntsman Academies were built on top of them.

Overtime, the stories of the Sith and Jedi began to feel like fairy tales to children while grown men and women looked at them as myths, something that doesn't exist and that they are fake. The Sith and Jedi were disregarded by humans of Remnant as they moved into the modern world, where everything you see is a gun. However, these stories spread far out that there were followers of a queen, a queen who sought the four Relics and the destruction of Remnant. She, like the Sith, wanted nothing more but power and control. But of course, the hiding Sith and Jedi planned their return, only the Jedi planned more further into the future than what the Sith had planned.

And now we are at the present. Where a young girl shows her potential to a certain man that someday she would be a great Huntress, only this certain someone knew who was looking for something else than what her mind told him. He was surprised that such as a young adorable girl like herself would know about the Force, she was one of two people that he knew who knew the Force, and that other was Luna Tachibana. She went to him with a lot of questions, questions she had for a long time about the Force, specifically the Jedi.

And this is where our story begins...

* * *

So this is just something small, not too huge like my regular fanfics. Just a history rewrite of both Star Wars and RWBY, and how the Force became to be, and the Sith and Jedi along with the two Gods, Aura, Semblance, and the four Relics. This story might not fly off good since I made a bad impression on my first story, _Arrival of the Imperial Order_. Also if you are new or a returning reader, chapter 6 will be revised or removed.


	2. Meeting Professor Tachibana

Approaching a door to a classroom, the girl looked in to see an empty room. The students weren't in there but the professor, everyone was back in their dorms with their teammates. But she had questions and she wanted answers. And this professor was the only person she could talk to about what she wanted.

She knocked on the door, hoping to get the professor's attention which it did, he looked to the door and went over to answer it. She saw the nameplate on the door with his name on it, Luna Tachibana. He opened the door to see a girl in her uniform, standing there.

"May I help you, Ms...?" He said.

"Ruby Rose, Professor. Professor Ozpin said that you might help me with answers?" She replied.

The Professor didn't know what she had in mind but was willing to help her with anything she needed.

"Of course, Ms. Rose. Come in." He said as she walked in, closing the door behind her.

They walked down the classroom to the main area where the Professor's desk was. On it was a lot of papers, he was grading some of them. His mug was full of tea, he had some crackers and biscuits. He also had maple syrup too for his tea and some honey. He had everything for tea.

"So what can I do for you, Ms. Rose? You need some help with your work, or some advice?" He asked.

She decided to come straight up with him, not wanting to hide anything.

"What do you know about the Force?" She asked him.

What was this? She was the first person he had met other than Ozpin who knew of the Force. But of course, he suspected she heard of the stories revolving around the Force, mainly the legends tales of the Sith and Jedi, and their inaccurate feats and strength. What should he say, that he doesn't know it or just come clean and tell her all about it?

"How do you know the Force, Ms. Rose? Did you hear about the stories?" He asked, answering her question as well.

"My sister used to tell me stories about the Force, about the Jedi. I always wanted to be like them, protecting people from the Grimm." She answered.

Just as he suspected, she knew of the Force and Jedi. He was relieved that she didn't mention the Sith, or the Dark Side. But she said it like she didn't see them as fairy tales as most children would. He was surprised. What did Ozpin say to her?

"Ah, you want to be the men and women in the fairy tales, huh, Ms. Rose? You know the Force isn't just something you can get by proving yourself. You are born with it. We all are." He replied.

"Born with it? So I have the Force already?" She asked.

He smiled. "Technically speaking." He said as he went around his desk to dig in it to find a book.

The book he was looking for was something that was passed on from generation to generation, and its original owner and writer? A Jedi. He brought out a large book and gave it to Ruby. She looked at it, the book was called The Jedi Path to the Force. To her, it looked very old and worn out, and it was heavy for her.

"This book, Ms. Rose, belonged to the Jedi. I found it years ago, since then I've been studing the Force. And I've never met anyone else who was interesting in the Force and Jedi." He said as she looked back up at him.

She opened it to the first page, there were text explaining the importance of life around the Jedi and why they protected others when they couldn't themselves. She finished the opening crawl. Apparently, classes were out and the day was closing, and Luna had somewhere to be so he told her to keep the book safe and so with that she went back to her dorm to her teammates.

 _Hours later..._

She was laying down on her bed. She was doing her homework with a small candle beside her while the other members of RWBY were asleep. The book was close to her, she was getting distracted by it and decided to put her work aside and read the book instead.

She opened the book to its first chapter. "Chapter One: Introduction of the Force." She spoke softly and quietly.

From that moment on, she read the first chapter that night.


	3. Chapter I: Introduction to the Force

Detailed in this text is the Knowledge of the Force, student. The Force lives in everything, it surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the universe together. From Master to Apprentice, generation to generation, this book may have been passed to you from your Jedi Master.

The Jedi Code by Fae Coven.

For centuries, the Jedi Code will be the focus of the Jedi. To the reader who is in possession of this book now, the Code is what you will follow. The Jedi stand on the philosophy of the Code, it is our pledge to protecting Remnant against the Grimm and the dark users. It is an encapsulation of our relationship to the Force. As a Jedi, being faithful to the spirit of the Code is essential. You must ask yourself this question every day: Do I understand the Code? Meditation brings Peace, Harmony, and Serenity—three of the five precepts of the Jedi Code.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

This principle is the guide to all meditations and interactions with the people of Remnant, it reaffirms the Jedi ideal to not be reckless, but to view the actions committed by others through the lens of the what we call the Unifying Force.

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

You must understand this precept otherwise you will be quick to fear, and fear is the path to the Dark Side. Many have fallen to it. This book represents the greatest collection of Knowledge of the Force on Remnant. You mustn't betray it.

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

A subtle extrapolation of the first precept. This reminder to not act passionately in every deliberation should not extend to personal obsessions and is a reminder to not put yourself above the mission.

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

To those who cannot see the threads of uniting all life view existence as random and without purpose. The Jedi perceive the structure and will of the four Kingdoms.

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

All things die, but the Force lives. We are beings who exist as shades of the Force, the end of our existence in this form should not be overly mourned. We are part of an energy larger than ourselves, and we hold large roles in a cosmic fabric that outstrip our incarnate understanding. The Jedi need only to remember the core teachings of every Jedi who has contributed to this book, to allow the Jedi Code to be given to future gifted yet humble defenders of justice.

You must follow these ideals, student. A Jedi must not allow emotions to interfere with your missions, a Jedi doesn't crave these things. It is our part to defend the people of Remnant from the Grimm and growing presence of the dark users. The Force should not be shadowed over. It is the will of the Master that all life should be protected: Humans, Faunus, plants and wildlife.

The Jedi Path to the Force is something you should not give away easily and blindly as it will teach you the Force. Being a Jedi isn't about adventure or excitement. It is keeping the peace and justifying the actions of the dark users, Sith, who are terrorizing Remnant. Follow the teachings you are given in this book, student. It will ensure the survival of the Jedi order and everything we stand for. And your own as well.


	4. The Empire

_Somewhere outside of Beacon Academy..._

After locking his classroom and giving the book to Ruby, Luna was sitting with his legs crossed together as the sun was setting and the dark began to come out, shadowing whatever light was present. His eyes were closed, he was mediating since his mind was quiet and empty. From what Ozpin told him about what she did when she thwarted the criminal's robbery of From Dust Till Dawn, he was certain about what she wanted.

He thought about the book and its last page. About the return of the Jedi and how they lost their war against the Sith. One thing he was fascinated about was their weapons, the Lightsaber. Constructed using crystals that emitted a blade of light, it was intensely sharp and powerful enough to cut through anything, even metal. The hilt was where it was produced from and inside of it, its power was stored.

Another thing he liked about the Jedi was that in the most darkest times, they wouldn't give up on others. They would continue to push for peace between themselves and the Sith, who seem to keep pushing the hardest for destruction. He remembered about some of the pages in the book about the Jedi during the Great War. He learned they called it the continuation of the Sith-Jedi War and that it was on-going for centuries until the end of the Great War.

He also remembered about the duels many Jedi had with the Sith. Most notable Jedi Master Mace Windu who defeated more than fifthteen Sith during the War but perished in a duel against a Sith that was said to be the most powerful of them all, even with the help of three other Masters, he wasn't able to defeat him and resulted in his death. The entry written about this duel was signatured by a Jedi Knight named Anakin Skywalker.

A few moments later, two men approached him from behind, they had white armor and weapons that didn't look like regular Atlesian weapons. Their voices didn't sound like men and instead they sounded something more like fear than friendly.

"Hey, you!" One of the spoke out to Luna.

He stopped and looked over to his back side and saw the two white armoured men. Apparently the Sith returned sooner than when most Jedi followers expected. These were dark times for Remnant and its people.

"Yes, trooper? May I help you?" He asked kindly.

"The curfew is now effect. Return to the Academy now, Professor. Or else we will have to escort you if you do not comply." The trooper answered.

He sighed as he was tired of the curfew, he was tired of everything. With the Empire in control of all four Kingdoms, he knew that it wasn't the best time for Ruby to be going on about the Jedi openly to anyone. Which was something he had forgot to tell her, to keep her mouth shut about the Jedi and the book.

"Thank you for reminding me, trooper. I will kindly return to the Academy as soon as I finish." He replied.

The troopers heard his answer, seeing that he wouldn't return now, they had protocol to follow and that meant if no one complied with the Empire's curfew, they needed to escort them despite resistance. Otherwise treat them as hostile if provoked.

"If you won't return now then we'll have to escort you ourselves, Professor. Come on, get up!" He said as he picked up the professor from his spot and shoved him in the direction of the Academy.

He wanted to do something about the troopers but couldn't because it would attract attention to himself and more troopers in the area.

This was why the Jedi needed to return. To restore their image and remove the Sith from power and their rule and influence over the City Councils. He wished it, dreamt of it, and most of all, wanted it. As the troopers escorted him back, he saw several of their fighters going by in the sky. That screaming ion sound made them fearful, their solar wings gave a sinister look.

"You know there are sometimes I think why should there be a curfew when nothing's dangerous around?" He said.

"Its protocol, Professor. We must ensure everyone follows it." He replied.

"Hmm. But what if an officer doesn't?" He asked again.

"Then that officer is out of commission, Professor. Everyone in the Empire is loyal, not once has anyone tried to break it." He answered and continued to push him lightly forward.

What he said was true. The Empire had loyal personnel, an officer would think twice before such an act. Most would. Its power was too large, too strong of a grip to break. Controlled by a Sith who disguised himself as its leader without any Force abilities but as just a regular human with an agenda for order. No one suspected a thing but the hidden Jedi knew too much that he was no regular man, that he was more than that.

They soon approached the Academy grounds, they saw another pair of two troopers patroling as the night began to freeze the heat from the day. The crickets were heard nice and clear, the lights from their lamp posts shined brightly. They began to walk towards the main building.

"Alright, Professor. Where are your quarters? Orders during curfew state that we must escort every and all students, staff and/or visitors to where they are situated." The trooper said to him.

"Oh, I sleep in my classroom, trooper." He answered.

"You sleep in your classroom?" He asked, confused.

Luna sighed. "I thought all of you troopers would know about the Professors' building to the east side of the Academy. I've seen you patrol from one side of the school to the other. You should know by now." He said to him.

"Don't toy with us, Professor." He said as he shoved him again to the east, a bit more aggressively this time.

The troopers made sure that he got to his quarters on the east side of Beacon Academy which was where the teachers were situated at. As well as making sure he didn't make anymore wise jokes and cracks at them which they were annoyed from, as most troopers would be.

After reaching his quarters, the troopers stood outside of the door and waited until he went in which he didn't. Instead, he turned around and asked them a question.

"Trooper, can you escort a miss Ruby Rose here? I need to speak with her about tomorrow's class." He said.

"Why? Its past curfew, Professor. No one is allowed to be out of their dorms during curfew hours." He replied.

"It is important. I'll escort her back to her team's dorm when we're finished. And please do tell her that she should bring the book I gave her about the test next week." He said as he walked into this quarters, shutting the door behind him and waited.

Although it was late, Ruby was reading the book rather than working on her homework from today's classes. She immersed herself into the book, she became more and more fascinated than the stories about the Huntsmen due to the stories and entries written in the book about the Jedi and their lightsabers. How they fought against the seducing Dark Side and its powers. Aside from the Jedi, she seemed to show an interest in the Dark Side as well.

That line of thought, if it comes from Ruby herself and mentions it to Luna then he'll have different thoughts about her and her potential, and herself overall.

* * *

How am I handling this? Is it any good?


	5. Silver-Eyed Prophecy

_Two weeks earlier._

Way high up at the Beacon Tower, Headmaster Ozpin's office was located. Right beneath the clockwork mechanisms and the number of green spheres and lights. In the office, Ozpin himself and Professor Goodwitch were waiting for someone to arrive and while waiting, they were watching the news report on the Dust robbery an hour earlier. A few moments later, the person they were waiting for walked in from the elevator, he was holding his scroll and watching the same thing.

"These Dust robberies aren't getting any less boring than what we have, Ozpin." He said to the two professors.

"We spoke to her." She said. Luna gasped upon hearing that. "She knows the Force, but doesn't seem to have an accurate knowledge of her Semblance's powers." She continued.

"Oh so she is one of the children who believe in those inaccurate fairy tales about the Force?" He asked.

"She has silver eyes too, Luna." Ozpin replied.

"S-silver eyes?" He stuttered.

According to Jedi religion, a person born with silver coloured eyes were destined to fulfill a prophecy foretold by one of the Jedi's most eldest and greatest Masters. Three hundred years before the Great War, the Jedi Order was founded and protected the kingdoms of Vacuo and Vale, a Jedi Master by the name of Yoda told his fellow Jedi he foresaw the Chosen One, his words were "a Silver-Eyed girl, the Chosen One will be." Although there were a few Silver-Eyed warriors before and after the Great War, many of them were hunted by the Sith to prevent the threat of one of them being the one the Jedi talked about.

"What do we do, Ozpin? If she is the One then how do we proceed?" He asked.

The Headmaster sat back on his chair, thinking before acting. He thought about how to proceed. Surely it would be too much for Ruby to accept if they just forced this onto her unexpectedly, it wasn't really a Jedi thing to just force someone into something they didn't want or like but it was what the Jedi needed.

"Do you still have that book, Luna?" Ozpin asked him.

"Yes, I do." He nodded.

"Then this is what we will do. Give her the book. I know that she will ask about the Force at some point but when she does, I'll send her to you." Ozpin told him a small plan he had just thought of.

Luna thought for a second. He knew that within the book, there were text saying that the book shouldn't be given away so easily and only if the holder, usually a Jedi Grand Master, thinks it necessary to pass it on to their apprentice. By passing it on to Ruby, she would learn the true histroy and beliefs of the Jedi slowly. He knew that once she knew enough, they would question her about the prophecy and what her silver eyes meant to the Jedi.

"So she'll learn more about the Jedi by giving it to her?" He questioned.

"Yes, she would." He replied.

* * *

 _One week later._

Standing outside where the airships would drop off the student arrivals in a week for this year's school year, professors Ozpin and Luna were on the edge of the platform, looking down towards the city of Vale. The wind was breezing through their hair, the trees down below were summer green, the greatest green you'd ever see.

"Can I ask you something, Ozpin?" Luna said to the man beside him.

"What is it?" He replied.

"The Jedi... I know most were killed during the Great War but what happened to the survivors after? Did they just drop the Jedi way and move on, or just hid?" He asked the question he wanted the answer to for a long time.

Ozpin thought for a second. He knew the answer but he just wanted a moment to break it down, didn't want to just tell it out like so. Luna was right, most of the Jedi knights were killed during the Great War. Mostly by the Sith and their forces but only a few were killed by Grimm. Mainly due to them ignoring negative emotions which attracted Grimm. But after the Vytal Treaty was signed, the last survivor of the Sith grew his alter ego prior to the War and hid as a plain man who controlled Mantle. This man was responsible for turning the four Kingdoms against the Jedi, using Vacuo and Vale's forces to hunt down the Jedi who survived the War, many survivors were killed and only a few escaped.

In the end, the Kingdoms destroyed the Jedi and Sith temples and built the Huntsmen Academies over them. Some of the Jedi survivors disguised themselves as Hunters and Huntresses, a few lower than 7 hid as plain men. Ozpin was one of them. He knew what to tell Luna now that he thought about it. It was a simple answer to a complicated question.

"Huntsmen." Was all he said.

He was confused at first but he caught on by what he meant. He figured that was true considering how the Huntsmen were similar to the Jedi, being protectors of the Kingdoms and defending the innocents against the Grimm and other threats. But one thing he couldn't figure out was why, he didn't know Vale and Vacuo were manipulated into betraying and hunting down the Jedi, that part of the Jedi downfall wasn't in the book he had nor did Ozpin ever tell him. That was for him to figure out on his own.

* * *

The next chapter, and following chapters, will be longer now so newer chapters may take a bit more longer than the amount of time I write these. Also just keep in mind that I try my best to use my words correctly so sorry if you spot a word or sentence that's kinda out of place.


	6. Chapter II: The Master and Apprentice

_Chapter Two: The Master and Apprentice_

The Master and Apprentice were powerful, very powerful gods who turned Remnant into what we see it is today. However before humans, it was all just wildlife. Before all that, it was nothing. Our world was nothing, it was just a plain-less moon floating about in space until they arrived. The Master and Apprentice found the world and they decided to live here. For years, the Master used his powers to create life and eventually created the Force within them.

He designed our world to make it look like what he had in his head, the trees, the colour of the water, the mountain ranges. He made how beautiful our continents looked, where which animal lived and how they grew with the Force and food they had. Eventually he created Dust, something that we would later use to create and power our technology, weapons, computers, everything. But he also created the kyber crystals, something we, Jedi, discovered were attuned to the Force and acted as an extension of ourselves in our lightsabers.

His power was absolute, the Master loved the life he created, the horses, deer, crows, ravens, bears, sheep, wolves, griffins. He also had an Apprentice whom he taught everything he knew to, he followed him wherever they went. But the Apprentice had different ideas of how he wanted Remnant, instead of what the Master created, he wanted destruction and created fire and famine.

Eventually the Apprentice used the knowledge he learned to create a Dark Side to the Force that he wanted to shadow over the life. The Dark Side was created using dark energy and power that the Apprentice was able to muster up with anger and hate, and with it, he allowed it to consume him and became powerful. And with it, he created the Creatures of Grimm with his newfound power, corrupting the bears, griffins and wolves and turned them into dark soulless monsters feared by other wildlife.

Soon both the Master and Apprentice were at conflict with each other, they fought over the world with each other's power, causing the destruction the Apprentice created. Mountains were torn down, wildlife were killed, water became scarce, and the continents ruined with the fires of their deadly god war. The Master was disappointed with himself, the Apprentice was happy. For hundreds of years, Remnant was the battleground of their war with each other.

But eventually the Master and Apprentice came to terms with each other, they repaired what was damaged and ruined, they wanted to create a masterpiece with each other, something that would please the both of them very much, the Master called the creation Humanity but he nicknamed us, "Ichiban no Takaramono."

They both wanted the Force to be different in us than the wildlife all around us. We were given an Aura which the Living Force used to grow, the energy taken from our Aura allows the Force to grow. However, there were special humans born with silver eyes by the will of the Apprentice and the Dark Side. The Force matured faster in these humans than most, the Dark Side offered unlimited power to silver-eyed humans.

And so the Master and Apprentice disappeared. Remnant was full of life, humans, wildlife, plants, fungi, the Grimm. They left us with four relics that held their power; Choice, Knowledge, Creation, and Destruction. Each of these were dangerous though, in the wrong hands. When two humans found the tombs of the Master and Apprentice, the knowledge of the Light and Dark Side spread throughout Remnant, the Force was divided by these groups because of their differences.

And that is the Master and Apprentice, the gods of Remnant who turned a plain-less moon into something more and filled it with life.


	7. Future Master and Apprentice

Originally in this chapter, I was going to explore more into Luna's backstory like with a flash back scene but I decided against it. Might do it for another chapter instead.

* * *

Sitting on the chair at the table within his room, Luna was sipping his tea out of the cup that had a flower on it, a nyanza dandelion, one of the rarest flowers on Remnant. It represented something he loved, or rather someone. He heard knocking on the door and got up to answer it. He opened the door to find the two troopers and Ruby with the book.

"Ah, miss Rose. Please do come in. Thank you, sergeant. I will escort her back when we're finished. Good night." He said as he closed the door and Ruby went to sit down at the other chair by the table.

"Uh.. we don't have class together, Professor. You're a Fourth Year teacher." She said to him.

"Oh, it was just something to make the troopers believe me that I needed you here." He replied. He sat down and picked up his cup again, sipping it.

"Oh. Well uhh.. what did you want, Professor?" She asked.

Luna drank down the rest of his tea, took a bite of his biscuit and closed his maple syrup bottle. She noticed the nyanza dandelion on his cup once he put it down, he saw her eye caught it. He figured she was about the same age as his daughter when she left. After the death of his family, his daughter was all he had left.

"You know my daughter was the same as you, miss Rose. She knew all about the Force." He answered.

"She did?" She replied.

"Oh, yes. She loved the Force, she always tried to control it with her own hands. Heh, it was actually adorable seeing her holding her hand out and trying to move an object with it but that's not how the Force works." He told her.

"What happened to her?" She replied.

"How old are you, miss Rose?" He asked.

"15.. why?" She answered.

"She was your age when it happened..." He said to her.

This was something Luna did not talk about for a long time. He was ashamed about it and in a way about himself. His daughter was his first and last apprentice he ever had. Things changed and whatever happened made him regret he ever made the decision of wanting to train her.

"What happened?" She was curious.

"After she was accepted into Signal Academy, I figured I'd teach my daughter about the Jedi ways and how to properly use her Semblance, and its Force powers. I helped her construct her own lightsaber, she made two for herself. I began to train her with lessons of Form IV which was mostly known as Ataru. For a few months, we trained outside of the village we lived in, Beckinsale." He replied.

"Sounds like you did a... good job then, Professor?" She said.

"I didn't do a good job with her, miss Rose. I did something wrong with her training, I just can't put my finger on what it was though. I found out the truth about why she wasn't feeling it, the painful way." He stood up and went over to his drawer and pulled out a lightsaber.

Ruby gasped upon seeing his lightsaber. She heard so many stories about the lightsabers the Jedi carried but never got to see one with her own eyes. Let alone up close. He smiled after seeing her face.

"Do you know what this is, miss Rose?" He asked the curious girl.

"That's a lightsaber! Used only by Jedi and Sith during the Great War. I heard so much about them, a Jedi named Mace Windu lost his lightsaber after he defeated a Sith overlord and his four apprentices." She answered with one of the stories told by her sister.

Luna finally heard one of the hundreds of stories told by normal people. He knew she was wrong about him defeating a Sith overlord and four apprentices, but he did lose his lightsaber. He never heard of the stories because his parents were Jedi, more like supporters of the Jedi Order before their downfall.

"This belonged to my daughter... this was the lightsaber I helped her construct, before she threw it away and betrayed me..." He held onto the blade, a tear ran down his cheek.

"What did she do?" She asked. Ruby was intrigued but at the same time, she felt like she was invading by asking.

Luna paused for a moment, he wasn't sure about it. It always gave him pain just talking or thinking about what happened. It always stopped him from telling anybody but then at the same time, he always unintentionally mentioned it when talking to someone about the Force and Jedi. No matter what he said or talked about, he would one way or another happen to mention his daughter and what she did.

"She did something terrible, and its something I do not wish to talk about." He said, putting away the lightsaber and going to the teapot on his stove to pour another cup.

"Then why did you mention it?" She asked. He stopped pouring the tea into his cup and stood still.

He admitted to himself that he did mention it, unintentionally. He always asked himself why bothering mentioning it to anyone in the first place, intentionally or unintentionally if he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it motivated him to push for the return of the Jedi, or perhaps he just didn't wanna let her go. The love of a daughter to her father was everything he could ask for, that's how Luna felt about Nyan. He cared a lot about family, especially his daughter.

"I don't like talking about it, miss Rose. It pains me to think about it. You're mother's name was Summer, right?" He asked her, continuing to pour tea into his cup.

"H-how do you know my mother?" She answered with another question.

"You're mother was known by many of us, miss Rose. She was believed to be someone we thought was very special to the Jedi. But we were proved wrong when we heard of her death." He answered her. Ruby looked down when he mentioned her mother's death.

Summer Rose was believed by Jedi—such as Ozpin and Luna—to be the one that Yoda foretold, the Chosen One. However, it was proved wrong. They then looked towards her daughter Yang but Taiyang said that she didn't have Silver Eyes which eventually led them to Ruby. Her coloured clothing was red, her hair was similar to Summer's and her eyes were what they believed Ruby to be the One Yoda foretold.

"Very special to the Jedi? What do you mean?" She sounded confused about what he was saying. At the same time, he wanted to tell her but it was too early.

"She was our leader for a while." He lied. She wasn't. "She was a great leader. She taught Ozpin and I about maintaining our consciousness after death. Allowing us to communicate with the living through what we call the Cosmic Force." He explained an aspect of the Force that was discovered by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn but to maintain what Ozpin told him, he lied about it and said that Summer discovered it.

"My mom taught Ozpin? But he looks old, really old." She responded. He chuckled when he heard her call Ozpin old. He would agree.

"Indeed, miss Rose." He said as he looked at the clock. "My goodness, is that the time? I think its time for you to go, miss Rose. But as I told the troopers, I'll need to escort you back myself." He said, holding onto his cup of tea and went over to the door, opening it for them.

They walked down the hall towards the doors and went over to the students' dorms on the far side. Luna told the troopers they encountered that he was escorting her back to her dorm. While they were walking, Luna remembered about what he wanted to tell her about the book.

"Miss Rose, I should tell you something." He said as they were walking.

"Oh, sure." She answered.

"Don't let any of the troopers take that book I gave you. It wouldn't be safe in their hands and it would ruin everything." He told her the importance of it. Hoping she would agree, or at least say she wouldn't anyone get near it.

"Why? What are they going to do with it if they take it?" She asked.

"Because the Empire cannot be trusted with its contents. I would be in danger, they'd find my signatured entries and the Emperor would do terrible things to the Kingdoms." He replied.

"So you're saying they are evil?" She grew curious.

"Yes, they are. You see, miss Rose, the Empire is controlled by a man, a Sith who acts like he is just a regular man, but we hidden Jedi know he is not. If he learns of the book's contents, the relics left by the Master and Apprentices thousands of years ago, he would search and strip the entire world until he finds them." He explained to her about the Emperor, who had control over the City Councils and Kingdoms, and about the four relics.

"He's a Sith? Professor, you know this is a lot for me. I mean I guess I should've known it when I came to you for answers about the Force and you know.. everything." She replied. He could feel what she felt; conflict, confusion. It was the same he felt within Summer.

"I know its a lot to go on, miss Rose, but just keep the book safe. Keep reading it, you'll find answers you want in it." He said as she noticed they were just outside of her team's dorm.

She nodded and went in, her sister and teammates were asleep. It was late but Ruby was curious about what Luna told her about her mother's role as leader of the Jedi before her death. What she didn't catch was that before he mentioned her being the Jedi leader, he said they thought she was. She climbed onto her bunk and opened the book again, but instead of reading from where she left off, she turned pages for something interesting until she came across a chapter near the end titled "The Silver-Eyed Prophecy" and she started reading it.


	8. A Fine Addition

After getting back from escorting Ruby to her dorm and being back in his room, he sat down and thought about the days he had in Beckinsale which was destroyed ten years ago. He knew that Ruby was the One to signal the return of the Jedi and the downfall of the Empire. He thought about how similar Ruby was to his daughter.

 _Twenty-five years earlier..._

In a remote village far from the city of Vale and on the edge of the northern region was Beckinsale. Anything going from Atlas to Vale could be seen by villagers, the ships flew directly above the small settlement. There was no official leader in the village but Luna Tachibana was considered its chief because of his charismatic skills with talking away the bandits and his "bad-assry" in thwarting attacks from Grimm, one thing they didn't know was his lineage or legacy as a Jedi. Within his home, his wife gave birth to a babygirl whom they named Nyan. Like all new-borns of Jedi parents, she was going to someday become a Jedi like her father.

At first, his wife didn't like the idea of having their daughter train as a Jedi. She convinced Luna to not put her into that way of life, saying it was one of the most dangerous lives anyone would live. From that point in time, he chose not to follow the teachings of his master, his father Snow. Not to pass on his knowledge on the growing Force within his new-born daughter.

On her birthday, bandits came to Beckinsale again. Many of the towns people went to Luna for help, the village had guards but they were outnumbered as the bandits were forty plus men stronger than the security force.

"What is it that you want now, Grievous? Beckinsale doesn't have anymore Lien or overstocked food resources to give you. We're in the middle of a crisis right now." He said to the leader of the bandits, a man named Grievous.

"I do not care about what you got going on, Tachibana. If you ain't got the money or the food then give us your weapons, even your guards!" He demanded.

"No. Beckinsale has had enough of you." He replied.

"I will give you one... last... chance!" He said, one of his goons grabbed a child from the crowd watching and had the blaster to her head. The mother was resisting but was being held back.

Luckily, Luna had his grandfather's lightsaber tucked into his sleeve, he had enough of Grievous. That was the fourth child he used as ransom to get him to give what he wanted. Since it was the fourth child, many of the villagers began to see Luna more of a charismatic weak man. He could feel their growing hate and anger towards him, he knew that would draw Grimm to the area. He made a decision that could change the people's view on him, something that would make them believe he could protect them.

He lifted his hand and used his Force abilities to grab the child from his hands and back to his mother, while charging towards him and ignited his lightsaber, hoping to cut him down but he was stopped. He looked up, he froze as did the villagers. They never knew their chief was a Jedi, let alone able to wield a lightsaber.

"Haha.. you think you are the only one with a lightsaber, Luna?" Grievous said to his face, holding a lightsaber himself and blocked Luna's blade and pushed him back.

"Impossible, Grievous!" He shouted.

"No, its not impossible. Over the years, my men and I have killed many hiding Jedi over the years. I collected their blades. And now I want to add yours to my collection!" He said as he ran for Luna.

He was quick for Tachibana but he deflected his attack. The bandit attacked again but this time from the left. Grievous kept swinging his blade at Luna but he could do nothing rather than block off his attacks. He noticed that he was using Form IV attacks and felt the determination he had for wanting to take his lightsaber, and the amount of Aura he was using.

Luna decided to put his skills to the test, pushing back Grievous far enough for him to get a quick breather. Before he began, he closed his eyes and told the Force within him how much of his Aura he needed to use and with a soft response, the Force allowed it.

He opened his eyes and charged at his opponent who blocked his attack. Luna unleashed a series of strikes against the man who looked to be struggling to deflect and defend himself. He threw an attack at him, causing both of them to recoil from each other's attacks.

"Hehe, I see your pathetic father trained you in the art of Form IV, Luna. Wanna know something crazy? He trained me as well." He taunted him.

Luna became furious at what he said about his father and didn't want to believe he trained him, a bandit who kills innocents for fun. He charged at him with all of his Aura, despite his Force telling him it was pushing him to a limit at which he would be vulnerable.

His furious attacks were enough for Grievous to handle but eventually he saw Luna's weakness, a blind spot unintentionally revealed by both his Aura and Force, his defense and guard were down. As he held him off, he signaled one of his men to fire at his back.

Feeling the blaster bolt hit his back, he stopped and fell to the ground. Grievous leaned down and whispered to him.

"...You're grandfather's lightsaber will make a fine addition to my collection..." He said as he picked up the lightsaber from his hand.

Luna was breathing heavily. It was at this time the villagers also had enough of Grievous and his bandits, the guards broke free from their grips and started firing their blasters at them while the villagers did the same but disarming Grievous' men. A battle ensued in the village, as always from fights he couldn't win, Grievous retreated with the prize he wanted for so long. Some of the villagers came to his aid and carried him to the doctor's house and immediately became to treat the blaster wound he suffered from behind. He went unconscious.

After the villagers drove away the bandits and their leader, many of them gathered where Luna was. They apologized for the doubts they felt about his leadership, they began to respect him much more now that they knew he was Jedi blood. After repairing the damage to the village, they created a small statue of him out of a rock they found not far from the village. He was impressed and said it wasn't necessary but accepted the statue from them in good faith.

* * *

 _Ten years later..._

Outside of the village, Luna and his daughter Nyan were on a beach, they were fishing as Beckinsale was now officially on the map of Remnant, traders and caravans frequently stopped in the village for supplies and to trade livestock and resources. Since Beckinsale was near the ocean bordering Vale, Mistral to the east and Atlas to the north, many came to collect fish and that's what Luna was doing. Since the incident that involved him losing his family's heirloom, he didn't forgot what he stood for.

"Hey, dad, look!" Nyan said as she pointed in front of him. He looked up and saw the Empire's large ship, the Star Destroyer. It flew by from Atlas to Mistral.

"I see that, Nyan. Those things are way too huge." He said.

She later finished with the amount of fish they needed that a trader requested and was eager for something that Luna promised her, behind his wife's back.

"So are we going to train today, Dad?" Her voice faded after she said Dad.

* * *

He was suddenly back in the present. The grandfather clock was ticking loudly, alerting him that it was 12AM. He placed down his cup and went over to the drawer, pulling out his daughter's lightsaber and lied down on his bed. He looked at the hilt for a few minutes, a few tears ran down his cheeks. He was heartbroken, he regretted about the lessons he gave her, how much he lowered the number of lessons each week. He missed his daughter a lot, as any father should.


	9. Chapter CXCIX: The Silver-Eyed Prophecy

Written in the book given to Ruby by Luna in his point of view.

* * *

 _Chapter 199: The Silver-Eyed Prophecy_  
 _Entries by Luna Tachibana_

Ozpin told me about a prophecy that was foreseen by a Jedi Grand Master about a girl with silver eyes. My father used to tell me about the Silver-Eyed Warriors, they predated the Jedi and Sith. Ozpin's friend Qrow said that Silver-Eyed warriors had immense power beyond that of a powerful Sith overlord, we believed Summer Rose was the Chosen One that Yoda foretold but... she's dead now. We don't know about anyone else but he did mention she had two daughters; Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. It was obvious that Yang did not fit the description of a Silver-Eyed warrior but the younger girl did.

I don't know how Ozpin plans to proceed with this but I think that I should just do as he says; wait until the right moment. If its true about Ruby then maybe the disturbance we felt in the Force a few months ago was real, the Force is probably maturing in the girl faster like her mother. Not even one of the Maidens had the Force maturing this fast, this could change everything. But it isn't the Jedi way to just use her for the power she has, we'll need to be careful.

It fascinated me when Ozpin told me about Summer, how fast he felt the Force was maturing in her and the other Silver-Eyed warriors before the Great War, and how the Sith had hunted them down with endless groups of their forces.

The way the Force works is that the growing Force within one's soul will use the Aura to grow, this could also push someone to a limit. The god, the Master left teachings for us Jedi to train ourselves to maintain the balance between how much the Force uses our Aura to grow and how much we can use it ourselves, if it takes too much, we'll get weak and be vulnerable. But the Sith seem to not follow this, my father told me he had seen Sith go for weeks without getting tired. I theorized that the Dark Side decreases the amount of Aura they use while maintaining the growth of the Force within them but I cannot prove that. I'm no Sith.

* * *

We had a talk with Taiyang today. He understood the ways of the Jedi but wasn't sure if he wanted to believe that Ruby was the Chosen One. We told him it was important to us, his resistance reminded us that her mother felt the same way but eventually she was convinced when we admitted we were wrong about her and how dangerous the Sith are. With the Empire now in control of the four Kingdoms, we weren't sure on how to initiate the return of the Jedi. But Gylnda suggested exposing the Emperor's status as a hidden Dark Lord, but that'll be impossible. He'll probably have a lightsaber hidden somewhere.

Earlier we were having a conversation on who would train Ruby when the time comes, everyone looked at me. I protested to them, I told them I couldn't train anyone. I haven't trained anyone at all since.. Nyan. I think they all know how that went. But they told me that no one else knew the Force as much as I do, I must agree with them. From the book given by Ozpin, I did spend the last seven years studying the Force and its aspects, I know how Sith look from a regular man. The hilt of a lightsaber from a replica. The meanings of each lightsaber colour. The Jedi Grand Masters.

If she really is the Chosen One of the Silver-Eyed Prophecy then I need to be careful that she doesn't know the Dark Side or the unlimited power it offers to Silver-Eyed warriors. Summer told us that by age 15, she already had a perfect balance of her Aura and Force within, she was a full Force-sensitive. I need to be careful with Ruby.

* * *

The reason for the short chapter is because if you noticed by now then there are way too many explanations and the story progression is just slow. So from now, I'll try to tone down the explanations and progress the story faster. Sorry for any mistakes, timeline conflicts or just overall contradictions in my work you may notice.


	10. Knighting Ceremony

Later the next day, Luna was teaching his students about how to maintain the Force and how to prevent it from using too much of one's Aura.

"-admies, like Beacon, teach you about maintaining the balance within a person. The way that works is that your Aura's energy is feeding another power within your soul called the Force. But this was not always the case, hundreds of years, maybe thousands, before the Great War, young knights and warriors grew tired in battle because their Aura was depleted." He explained about the connection between Aura and Force.

"Why was their Aura depleted?" A student asked.

"You see, your Aura is a life force of your body. The reason why warriors before Huntsmen grew tired really fast was because the Force within them took most of the energy from their bodies. That's how the Force grows. Until recent discoveries about the Force, we didn't know that existed which was why the Faunus had a better advantage over human warriors in the Great War." He continued.

"Why? Are the Faunus different than us?" Another student asked.

"The Faunus are a mystery. They appear human, yes but their Aura and how it feeds the Force is different than us. I noticed that reading about the Great War, the evolution of ancient Faunus into the more modern Faunus we see today seem to have adapted a different genetic growth process for their Force so yes, they are different from us humans." He answered her question.

Many of Luna's students respected him, they all noticed how much he knew of the Aura and Force. One of them even joked about him being like the little old green character in the movie, _Space Wars: Episode V The Atlesian Strikes Back_. The school's bell rang and he then went on to tell them about their work out of class.

"Well then, anyways, remember to read over your work cause we have a test next week on the four known aspects of the Force and it is important so please, study it." He said to all of them as they got up and walked out of the class.

He sighed and sat down at his desk. He sipped his tea and bit his biscuit, he needed to get to Ozpin's office tonight after he would notify Ruby. Tonight was the night that she would be knighted as his apprentice. He still had mixed thoughts about it, without a lightsaber he wouldn't be able to do any real exercises but luckily he had the training droid and blast helmet to use.

He heard a knock on his door and saw Ruby standing there. He figured he would tell her about Ozpin's office since she was here.

"Ah, miss Rose, come in." He said to her as she came in and walked down to his desk.

She thought about what she wanted to ask, the Silver-Eyed Prophecy. She wanted to know why he lied to her about her mother.

"Miss Rose, I need to tell you something. I need you to come to Ozpin's office before curfew tonight, its nothing too big but its important to me and the legacy of the Jedi." He told her what he needed to tell her.

"Legacy of the Jedi?" To him, she sounded clueless but then at the same time, she would be.

"Tonight will be a very special one, miss Rose. Try to keep an open mind about what you will learn from me after tonight." He told her.

"An open mind?" She had forgot about the question she had.

"How far are you into the book I gave you, miss Rose?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm about.. at chapter 34." She answered.

"Then I'd say that should be enough for you to be knighted." He replied.

"Knighted? D-do you mean that.. I'll be training to be a Jedi?!" She was suddenly excited that she shouted it out.

Before the Jedi Order was hunted down to only a few, the Jedi knighted those who showed the potential of becoming one of them. Being knighted as an apprentice to a Jedi Knight was a great honour among the Jedi, those Knights who received an apprentice through this ceremony were immediately made Masters. With tonight having Ruby being knighted as Luna's apprentice, things were going to change and that meant leaving the Academy.

With the Empire in control of the Kingdoms, the Jedi relied on secrecy to training new apprentices to avoid being questioned and, which was very rare, gunned down by troopers due to its policies on "abusing" the process of maintaining one's Aura with the Force.

"Yes. But please, keep it down, miss Rose." He told her to tone down her excitement.

"Oh, right! Sorry, professor!" She replied.

Luna suddenly had a good feeling about it now. Instead of having Ruby construct a lightsaber herself, he wanted to give his daughter's lightsaber to her as a token of good faith in her future training. He then told her to get the book and bring it back to him, and to prepare herself for tonight. She was excited but was told to not tell anyone, even her teammates who began to worry about where she was going whenever he requested her presence.

Meanwhile at Junior's club in Vale, the bodies of his henchmen and the attendees were laying on the floor, most of them had the mark of a lightsaber's blade on their chests. He and his two bodyguards were cornered by a hooded figure in all black robes with the signature red-blood blade of a Sith, who came for answers.

"I don't know who she is! And he was just here a few nights ago, paid in cash and took my men!" Junior answered, frightened by the figure.

"I can do more than just kill your henchmen, Xiong. I can... take one of these beauties, hmm? Would you want that instead?" The figure attempted to get the information she needed.

"I-i'm telling you the truth! I do not know who he is, or her!" He pleaded for his life.

"Wrong answer." She said as she used her lightsaber to cut the throat of Miltia who fell to the floor, attempting to breath but slowly died.

Melanie tried to help her but nothing worked. She felt the anger within the girl leaning down to help her friend but before she could retaliate, she was held back by nothing as if an invisible hand was just squeezing her neck.

"I sense that you are not telling me the truth, Junior." She said, holding Melanie in the air, slowly killing her. "Will you let her die too for the sake of keeping your life?"

"Alright! Alright! H-his name's Torchwick! That's all I got on him!" He answered. Melanie was let go, she started coughing and trying to catch her breath.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" She said to him before walking out of the club.

Melanie looked at their Sith visitor as she walked to the exit, vowing revenge for Miltia. After getting her answer, the hooded Sith disappeared in search of the man who she knew now as just Torchwick.

* * *

As the sun started to set, Ozpin discreetly gathered a group of Jedi in his office, most notable members of the Jedi High Council who governed what remained of the Jedi Order. Qrow was the last to arrive, late as usual. Although Taiyang was no Jedi, they still asked him to join them but refused. Both Luna and Ruby arrived at Beacon Tower, she got into the elevator but he wanted to give something to her before she went up and noticed that he wasn't getting in.

"Why aren't you getting in?" She asked.

"Ruby, I want you to have this." He presented her his daughter's lightsaber.

"But isn't that...?" She asked, not sure of wanting to accept it.

"I realize now that this lightsaber was never hers but that it truly belongs to you, Ruby. You deserve this more than her." It pained him to say that.

She didn't say anything. She took the lightsaber and held it in her right hand as the elevator went up. It was a silent ride up, she was thinking about everything she was going to learn from Luna. He explained that he couldn't be present and that once she heard his name said by them, she would need to reenter the elevator and come back down to him. The elevator arrived at the top and walked out of it to notice a lot of Jedi gathered in Ozpin's office.

"Welcome, Ruby Rose. Please, step forward." Ozpin told her what to do and she did it.

She stood in front of him, waiting for him to say something as the ceremony was about to begin. All of the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers as they formed a circle around her with Ozpin and another Jedi in front of her.

"Do you, Ruby Rose, accept the path, a path which you will follow for the reminder of your life, to keeping the Kingdoms of Remnant in safe hands, to shield the innocent and to maintain the balance of the Force?" He cited the first oath all Jedi followed.

"I do." She answered.

"The way of the Jedi is not for excitement or adventure but for the protection of the innocent, keeping the will of the Force alive, and to keeping the teachings of the Master alive. You will forever look back on this day as one of great joy, but also one of great sorrow. It will help you remember that, in life, the two are often closely linked." He finished as another Jedi ignited his lightsaber as well, she then went down on her knees as instructed.

"Jedi, we are all. Speaks through us, the Force does. The Force proclaims itself and what is real, through our actions. Acknowledge what the Force proclaimed, we are here tonight." A really short Jedi Master cited the second to last part of the knighting ceremony as he lowered his lightsaber to just above her shoulders, one at a time.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee Ruby Rose, newcomer to the Jedi Order and Chosen One of the Silver-Eyed Prophecy, officially an Apprentice to now Jedi Master Luna Tachibana." Luna's brother finished the knighting ceremony.

She then did as Luna said, they watched her pick up the lightsaber she was given and went back to the elevator, signaling the end of the ceremony. The elevator then went down, she sighed. She was happy and excited that she was officially knighted as Luna's apprentice and member of the Jedi Order. From that moment forward, she had a bright future ahead of herself and the hope of the Jedi was restored. The Legacy of the Jedi rested on her shoulders.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlas, the Emperor who ruled the Empire felt a tremor in the Force, an awakening. Through the Unifying Force, he felt the Force within Ruby just mature. He sat on his throne, smiling.

"So it seems we have a new enemy..." He said to his Shadow Guards around him and started to laugh as if he was going to enjoy it.


	11. Divination

The next morning, Luna and Ruby left Beacon Academy for her training and to minimize the chances of being found, they had to be very, very far from Beacon, somewhere where they wouldn't be found. However as Ruby walked out on her teammates, they followed her because they wanted to know why she always left without saying a word.

"So uhh.. Professor, why do we need to leave the school again?" She asked because she thought they would be training within the school grounds.

"The Empire don't take too kindly of the Jedi nowadays, Ruby. If they searched us and found the lightsaber I gave you, they would execute us with no mercy." He answered.

"Oh.. its like that movie then.. _Space Wars_." She replied. "So now that I am your Apprentice, what will I be learning?" She asked again.

"Hmm. You need to learn how to handle a lightsaber properly. If you don't then you'll probably end up without a hand." He told her her lesson for the training. "But while we are walking, I'll tell you about the four aspects of the Force; the Living, Unifying, Cosmic and Physical." With that, he was going to explain them one by one. She listened closely.

For about an hour, they both walked and he talked with her listening. And with the other three members of RWBY behind them.

"So you see, the Living Force is one that communicates with us within our heads. We tell it how much of our Aura's energy we need to use while in battle and it grants us it. However whenever we reach the limit of our Aura, it gives us a warning and if one does not answer, the Living Force makes us tired which would result our own death caused by ourselves." He explained the Living Force to her.

"So you're saying whenever I talk to myself in my head, that's not myself answering?" She sounded curious.

"Yes. You see, the Force that grows within us has life too, the Aura is like the mother to the Force, she feeds him energy and he grows but at the cost of our energy. You ever wonder why you get tired hauling boxes and crates around after a while? That's because the Force didn't gave you enough energy to complete the task which is why people get tired." He continued.

"Oh, I get it now. So the Living Force is like someone who lives in our souls?" She asked.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way." He replied.

"So what about the Unifying Force? You mentioned it a few times." She asked about the second aspect he was going to tell her.

"Ah yes, you just reminded me. The Unifying Force is what unifies the Force altogether. It allows us to see visions of our future, if they are of significance to us, of course. Did you by any chance see a really small Jedi in your knighting ceremony last night, Ruby?" He explained the Unifying Force and asked if she saw the Jedi Grand Master.

"Yeah, he was the one who was talking backwards, I think." She answered.

"That is the Jedi Order's current Grand Master, Ruby, well what remains of the Order anyways. He is probably older than you and I, maybe even Ozpin. His name is Yoda, he's been the Grand Master for over three hundred years." He introduced the Jedi leader.

"He's that old? So is that why he talks like that?" She asked.

"Heh, no. Yoda's species is... well mysterious. He has not spoken much of his people to us. The reason why he talks like that is probably within their DNA, they are biologically made to speak like that. But anyways, Yoda has always been the one to experience visions. When he foretold about the Prophecy of a Silver-Eyed girl, the Jedi hoped she would bring balance with the Force." He mentioned the Silver-Eyed Prophecy which reminded Ruby about her question yestreday.

"Why did you lie about my mother being the Jedi leader?" She asked her question. Luna wanted to come clean about it.

"Ozpin told me to tell you when the time was right. I'm sure that you understand, Ruby." He answered honestly.

For the next three hours, he began telling her about the lightsabers and how they were constructed using kyber crystals which she had thought were powered by Dust crystals. She was surprised about the lightsaber's hilt, learning the Jedi used a very rare type of metal and also learned that the hilt of Nyan's lightsaber was made using Armosis, an extremely rare type of metal which resisted lightsaber blades and was found in a deep cave system near Beckinsale. It also began to get dark.

"-he energy constantly flows through the crystal so it can cut through anything. Your thoughts, your actions, they become energy. They flow through the crystal and become a part of the blade." He explained the energy of a lightsaber.

"So lightsabers are an extension of us then?" She saw how similar it was from Crescent Rose which she constructed at Signal Academy.

"Yes." He looked up to see the sun setting. "I think its about time we rest, Ruby. We'll set up camp here and continue to where we're going in the morning." He said as he stopped, putting down the backpack he was carrying as did she.

Before they started to unpack what they brought, they started up a small fire place first so they would have light to see what they were doing. Ruby was eager to use the lightsaber she was given but he told her to wait until they got to wherever they were going so he could properly supervise her. They both sat beside the fire after they lit it up and got their food cooked.

"The Jedi-Sith War spanned centuries and centuries, many from both sides fell. However, the Jedi didn't stop fighting for the innocent. Ozpin once told me that it wasn't about good and evil, or the difference in our idealogies and beliefs but it was about the Force itself." He was telling her about the Jedi-Sith War.

"About the balance between the two, I remember reading in the book about that." She remembered the page, it was 45.

"You've been studying the book I gave you. That's good, Ruby." He replied to her response. "Well I'm going to sleep now. When you are finished, make sure to down the fire so it isn't noticeable." He said to her as he went over to the sleeping bag he had.

"Okay." She replied.

After an unknown amount of time, Ruby never got tired at all. She was just thinking as she sat in front of the fire with Luna sleeping. She then turned to her right and noticed she saw herself sleeping, she got up and was frightened by what she was seeing. Later a blue light began to emit behind her.

"Do not be afraid, Ruby Rose. You have entered the Divination." The voice mysterious told her as she turned around to see what she read as Force ghosts.

"Y-you're a Force ghost." She said to the ghost.

"I'm no ghost, Ruby Rose. I am the God of Life, the creator of what you see around you." He introduced himself. When she heard God of Life, she knew who he was.

"You're the Master?" She asked.

He nodded. "If that is the name humanity has given me then yes." He replied.

"What is the Divination? Is it part of the Force?" She was curious on why she could see herself.

"The Divination is a realm for those who have the Living Force matured within them. But I see that your Living Force has matured at a young age. That is impossible." He noticed and felt the Force within her.

"Is that a bad thing, Master?" She asked, checking to see if it was or not.

"It is unusually concerning. When I designed the Force to work differently within humans, I had the Living Force created and designed it to use your Aura's energy to grow and once you reach a certain age, the Force would have matured." He explained how he created the Force within humans.

"Is it because of my silver eyes? Professor Luna told me it was because of my eyes." The Master didn't take notice to her eyes until she mentioned them.

"Do you wanna learn the truth of why everyone thinks you are special, why the Jedi say you are the Chosen One of their prophecy?" He knew the truth, and everything about Ruby's eyes and what she was capable of.

"A-am I dangerous?" She asked. Scared of what she was about to learn.

"The Jedi fear you, Ruby Rose. They are afraid of what you are capable of, that's why they entrusted one of their most powerful Jedi with you. They know about your power, they know that Silver-Eyed humans are the will of my Apprentice, and the dark powers he had created for them." He explained the Silver-Eyed warriors.

"S-so.. I am Dark Side?" She asked.

The Master nodded. "But worry not, Ruby Rose. Even though you are a Dark Side entity, you still have a place among everyone you know. Your family and friends. But please, be careful of what you learn and are told, it may disrupt your well-being with your Living Force." His voice faded.

Ruby got up from her sleep, breathing a lot. She looked around herself, only to find the fire was dimmed and Luna sleeping. She then sat down, wide awake and thought about she had dreamed about. Conflicted whether or not it was a dream, or if it was really what he called the realm, Divination.

She later heard a moan that someone would make when they are asleep behind a bush, she went to investigate and found her sister, teammates and team JNPR all together, sleeping.

"What are you guys doing here?..." She said to herself before going back.

Meanwhile in Atlas in the Emperor's palace, a black suited figure was walking in the hall that led to the Emperor's throne room. The Shadow Guards stationed along the hall could hear nothing but his walking foot steps and the mechanical breathing that his helmet had made. He was someone they feared, someone everyone in the Empire feared, even the Jedi. He opened the doors into the throne room and went to kneel before the Emperor.

"You summoned for me, my Master?" The figure spoke with a distinctive voice.

"I felt the awakening of a new enemy.. one that could destroy us both." The Emperor replied.

"Not if we destroy them first, my Master." The apprentice replied.

"Yes, with our combined strength, nothing stands a chance." He said as maniacal laughter was heard from him.

* * *

Speak peek!

"You are only beginning to experience your first steps, Ruby Rose..." She heard a mysterious voice that seemed to be all around her.


	12. The Mysterious Voice

A few hours later, Ruby woke up, yawning and stretching before standing up, and noticed that Luna was checking the backpack he had. She figured he didn't know she woke up.

"Good morning, Ruby." He said. "Is your sister and friends still asleep behind that bush?" She was surprised he knew that but of course she thought that he found them.

"Oh.. how did you know they were there?" She asked, scratching her head.

"As I told you, Ruby, our Living Force allows us to feel others around us. A while after we left Beacon yesterday, I felt the Living Force within all of them behind us." He explained how he knew they were there. "But I must admit.. I was too distracted by your Living Force, it's like a silent siren so it was hard to focus on them." He finished.

"So what are we going to do about them?" She asked as she wanted to wake them up.

"Let's wait until they wake up. Perhaps the scent of our breakfast will wake them up one by one, hmm?" He suggested. She was hunger after all.

A few minutes had gone by, Ruby asked him about feeling someone else's presence with their Living Force. The scent of their breakfast then spread out to the sleeping students behind the bush.

"You're Living Force, Ruby, is really special. You see, all of our Living Force has a presence, like how I told you before. We can feel when there are others around, we can feel their emotions and thoughts. When someone's not being true, lying, distracting, you name it, you can feel it." He explained.

"Oh, I see now. I can tell if someone is hiding something, right?" She asked.

"Yes. You can. However, from what Ozpin, Yoda, and some of the other Jedi Masters told me, the Sith seem to have some sort of masking to hide their Force-sensitivity from being felt or sensed by others. I'm guessing that's why the Jedi hid themselves." He finished.

"Soooooo... lightsaber lesson?" She asked with a smile on her face and holding the lightsaber close, he felt she was eager to learn on how to use it. He figured he would start with the basics first.

"The first are basics, Ruby. Once you got the handling down, we'll move on to more.. advanced techniques then we got the seven forms of lightsaber combat; Shii-Cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien, Niman, and Juyo. Each of these are different in their own way but all work with the Force." He told her the seven forms of lightsaber combat.

"Cy-Ciao?" She didn't even know how to pronounce right.

"Shii-Cho. It's rather considered a training form or an experimental form of lightsaber combat. The Jedi used it when they began to create lightsabers but regardless, it didn't really address the issue of lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat which was why they created Makashi." He explained a small summary of the first form.

"Lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Makashi allows us to do that. We can defend ourselves without needing to do so with much effort, it places more focus on trying not to allow your opponent take off your arm in a duel. It requires great precision and efficiency to be very effective, Ruby." He said as he went over to his backpack and pulled out a ball which was a training droid. "Here." He said.

"What is it?" She asked as she took the training droid.

"It is a training droid. Most Jedi use these to train their Apprentices, it's not as harmful as real blasters or weapons but it does sting quite a bit." He went over to her, helped her position her hands and stance properly. "In order to wield these weapons, we must be wary about how we stand." He said to her.

"Okay, I think I got it down." She replied.

"Alright. Once the droid is activated, it'll run it's training routine and will switch to its sting setting. Remember, clear your mind, Ruby, it will help your Living Force assist you." He said as he activated the droid, it began to float around the girl.

Ruby sighed deeply, clearing her mind and heard her Living Force speaking to her. It told her that a clear mind was everything a Jedi needed to complete a single mission, even the overwhelming ones. However, it also told her that the Jedi used the Force's knowledge for only defense, not to attack.

The droid then quickly flew around her right side and fired a bolt at her, her Living Force quickly alerted her and she blocked the bolt from hitting her. The droid then strafed around her, looking for a potential weak spot, it then flew around again but this time to her left side to which she was fast enough to respond and blocked the bolt it fired again.

Luna sat down watching, he heard the bushes behind him moving as Jaune got up, yawning and heard the blaster bolts.

"Good morning, Mr. Arc. Might I fix up a plate for you?" He politely asked.

"Whatever you're eating smells good, Professor." He said as he went to sit down beside him.

For a bit as Ruby trained with the droid, Luna saw that she seemed to handle the droid really well but as the Master mentioned, it also concerned him. Usually it took a Jedi weeks before being able to deflect each blaster bolt from the training droid. As he read about Silver-Eyed warriors in the Jedi history books, he could feel Dark Side energy emitting from Ruby, the cold he felt despite the heat coming from the sun.

He also thought about the Silver-Eyed warriors and how the Sith never knew that they were Dark Side entities. He said to himself that if the Apprentice ever left behind evidence of the Silver-Eyed warriors, most of them would still be alive to this day but since they were hunted down, they were considered extinct. Ruby was the second they had encountered since the Great War.

"How did you know we were following you two?" Weiss asked as she was eating what Luna had made for them.

"You're Living Force, Miss Schnee. I felt it behind us ten minutes away from Beacon. Ozpin's not gonna like this that you're all here." He replied to her question.

"We got worried. Ruby always left without saying anything to us so we had enough of it and decided to follow her." She said to him.

"Hmm, that is understandable." He replied, sipping his cup of tea.

"So what is Ruby doing with that lightsaber?" Pyrrha asked as they watched Ruby train with the droid.

"Mastering the art of wielding a lightsaber, though it already seems she has." He replied.

"Is that a bad thing, Professor?" Ren asked.

"It is concerning, yes but not a bad thing necessarily. Most Jedi take a few weeks before they can deflect the blaster bolts from that training droid." He answered his question.

"But she can do it perfectly without needing to train a few weeks?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby's Living Force seemed to have matured very quickly, only Silver-Eyed warriors mature so fast. I could feel it like a giant wave of water hitting me, hear it like a silent siren. Its more distracting than your Living Force, Mr. Arc." He replied.

"You speak about the Living Force as if it is alive, why?" Weiss curiously asked.

With that question she asked, he answered by explaining the Living Force to them. How it used their Aura in order to grow and mature fully, that by reaching the age of 25, it would have fully matured. He also mentioned that it would help them with wielding lightsabers and it speaks to them about incoming threats. For about ten minutes, Ruby trained with the droid while Luna was explaining the Force to RWBY and JNPR as they listened.

* * *

Meanwhile at Beacon after Ruby's knighting, the night before.

After watching her walk into the elevator, the Jedi deactivated their lightsabers and gathered around Ozpin's desk. Some of them were confident that Luna would be able to train Ruby while the rest had doubts he would be able to train a Silver-Eyed human.

"I hope my brother has what it takes to successfully train this girl. No Jedi were able to successfully train a Silver-Eyed human without them finding out they are Dark Side entities." Luna's brother said as some nodded in agreement.

"Certain, I am. Have what it takes, Luna does. Chosen One, this girl may be. Chosen One, this girl is." Yoda replied to what he said about Luna's ability to train.

"After losing his daughter, I do hope that Luna is prepared to take on an apprentice again. But with Ruby Rose, I feel things will go differently this time." Another Jedi spoke up.

"Reminds me of Kenobi. His apprentice was seduced by the Dark Side, entered exile and later killed by him." Another Jedi went on.

"Only my niece didn't kill him. Since that battle at Petranaki arena, she hasn't been seen. Though, this Ruby Rose girl is different. She may be the Chosen One but I fear she will discover the origins of her lineage, sooner of later." He replied. The Jedi nodded in agreement.

"Clear your mind of doubt, you should. Praise your brother's ability to train, you should. Train the girl, Luna will." Yoda said to him.

Luna's brother nodded, disregarding what he said earlier. Yoda seemed confident in Luna's ability to train Ruby Rose, as mentioned earlier, if he is successful in having Ruby becoming a full-on Jedi Knight, it would be the first and would go down in Jedi history.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes and saw herself training with the droid, seeing it switching positions quickly around her and firing bursts of blaster bolts, and saw herself reacting and deflecting them all without a single one hitting her. She was surprised she was able to do it so fast. She was also concerned and scared about what the Master told her, about the Jedi being afraid of her and that she was a Dark Side entity.

"Ruby Rose..." She heard a mysterious voice behind her. She turned around to see Luna, her teammates and JNPR talking and eating.

"Master?" She asked but no response.

She looked around to see if there was anyone else but she couldn't see anyone but her fellow Beacon mates.

"You are only beginning to experience your first steps, Ruby Rose..." The voice sounded like it came from all around her this time.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am the power you are given... unlimited power..." The mysterious voice tempted her with what it thought she would want the most.

"Unlimited power? What are you talking about?" She continued to ask.

"Embrace what you will learn, Ruby Rose... power awaits..." The voice then faded.

She opened her eyes to find herself deflecting the blaster bolts of the droid. The Divination was something of a dangerous realm to be in, that was what she thought about it. She signaled the droid to stop and it did, she sighed and went to sit down by her group.

She sat down, thinking about the lightsaber she was given. She wanted to know about Luna's daughter and why she betrayed him to better understand her master, but she knew that he wasn't going to talk about it so easily or be open about it so she needed to think of how she would get him to talk to her about it. She picked up one of the plates Luna brought and ate the food on it, feeling hungry.

* * *

Sorry for no updates. Began to focus more on _RWBY: The New Empire: Remnants_ , but since it is now finished and completed, I can come back to this story!


	13. Return to Home

Sorry for the long absence. Been busy lately. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

After an hour, Luna and the students began to walk again to where he and Ruby were going. Weiss, being someone who wanted to learn and study a lot, was asking Luna about the Jedi and the true purpose of why the Force was important to them.

"The Force is not entirely important to the Jedi, miss Schnee. We only rely on it to guide us, not use its power or energy for attack, like the Sith do. We use the Force only for knowledge and defense." He answered the question she had asked.

"Knowledge and defense? I hear from folk tales that the Jedi were the ones who started the Great War in the first place, not the Sith." She replied to him.

Jedi starting the Great War? Luna knew the stories were all inaccurate but he did not expect any of them to actually be against the Jedi. He thought that Weiss didn't know Mantle's actions of enslaving its own people as well as Faunus were the sparks.

"Would you like to hear a history lesson about Mantle and Mistral, miss Schnee?" He asked.

"Of course, professor." She replied. The students then stopped their conversations as they wanted to listen to what Luna was going to say.

* * *

 _Luna's history lesson: Prelude to the Great War, Mantle and Mistral_

Before the Great War, settlers from the continent Sanus traveled to Solitas to settle and populate it. This came with both protection and disadvantage; Mantle was well-protected against the Grimm as the continent was a harsh, cold landscape spanning all over the kingdom. However, this also had an effect on the people that led them to developing Dust technologies. Among these many settlers were Sith-sympathizers, a term referring to groups of people who supported the ideals of the Sith and led to the Sith being advisers to the kingdom's king.

Mantle and Mistral's decision to enslave their own people as well as Faunus led to tensions between them and Vale and Vacuo. Vale's king, known to the Jedi as the Prophet, gave speeches to his people, denouncing their actions as non-humane, calling both "kingdoms of evil." The Vacuoan king came to realize what he was saying about the two and supported Vale. The Sith who advised Mantle and Mistral advised ignoring the views and opinions of their neighboring kingdoms to which they did, and continued their slave labor operations.

During this time of crisis, a Jedi Master named Qui-Gon Jinn learned from an early tomb of the Master about the Cosmic Force and how he could retain his consciousness after death and communicate with the living as a Force ghost. He also discovered the Master's lightsaber, a blade he described as having a single beam of powerful energy stored within a metal hilt. With the lightsaber, he took it apart and put it back together to learn how it was made, and eventually the Jedi Order began to create their own lightsabers using Kyber crystals found throughout Remnant. The Sith never discovered how to create their lightsabers and instead stole them from Jedi they had killed.

The last spark that ignited the Great War was when a group of Sith had attacked a messenger courier on its way to Mantle and killed him. This courier was revealed to be a Jedi Knight named Sifo-Dyas who was carrying an important message for a Sith-turncoat hiding among the Sith organization in Mantle. When the Jedi discovered this, Vale's king did as well while the Jedi urged him to not do anything out of the ordinary. However, when a group of Mantle and Mistral citizens came to Vale to reconcile with each other, Jedi and Sith had taken notice of each other, leading to both groups of people fighting, and starting the Great War.

At the start of the conflict, the Jedi Order and the Sith organization both had clear intentions of what they were going to do with each other. The Jedi saw no choice but to fight against the Sith-aligned Mantle and Mistral's forces but always reminded the king of Vale that they were peacekeepers and not soldiers. The Sith were eager to fight against the Jedi and with the lightsabers taken from fallen Jedi, many Sith created their own as well. Jedi and Sith supporters and sympathizers called the Great War a continuation of the Jedi-Sith War that began centuries prior.

* * *

"Wait, I don't understand... if the Jedi Order were with Vale and Vacuo, why did they disappear?" Pyrrha asked as she was listening.

"That's something I'm still trying to figure out, miss Nikos." He replied as he pulled out The Jedi Path to the Force. "This book tells the Jedi history up until the Great War. But it doesn't mention anything about the Jedi just disappearing. My father never told me either." He finished.

After another nine hours of walking and several breaks within, they had reached the place where Luna was taking Ruby. It was a destroyed village, ruined from what looked like a battle took place. The students noticed that the statue at the village's entrance resembled Luna wearing a cape and having what looked to be a pauldron on his right shoulder. They all heard him sigh as he gently touched the statue, they all knew that this place was of significance to him.

"Professor..." Pyrrha said as they stood behind him. "...did you know this place?" She asked.

"Beckinsale." He answered. "My home." He walked with them further into the ruined village. "Come, Ruby, the beach is to the north-east, that's where I'll teach you. The rest of you set up camp here somewhere but please, do not touch or damage any of these structures." He said to Ruby as the rest nodded.

As Luna and Ruby walked to the beach, he could still hear the screams of his people, the sound of lightsabers, gun and blaster fire. He could still smell the burning fires of the houses, see the smoke that they emitted. That day was forever embedded in his memory, something he had to live with for life, something he wouldn't forget. The day his daughter turned everything to darkness.

They both stood on a ridge overlooking the beach, the wind was blowing north. The waves were crashing on the shore.

"Ruby... sit." He said as he brushed dust and rocks off of a larger one. "Clear your mind, allow your Living Force to communicate with the energies and presence of the Unifying Force all around us." He began a lecture, and that was his first lesson about the Force and the Jedi ways.

She sat down on the rock he cleared for her, crossing her legs, closing her eyes, and clearing her mind of everything she was thinking. She listened to the soothing sound of Luna's voice.

"The Jedi are the protectors of the innocent and the only force holding back against the Sith and the Grimm. " He continued. "The Jedi don't use their Living Force, or the Force itself for attack, but for defense and knowledge." He walked slowly around her. "Through the Unifying Force, every individual with a Living Force is felt, unified together in one big circle." He finished.

A few moments later, they were both on the sand. She had her lightsaber activated while Luna had his lightsaber-resistant staff with him which he wanted to use as an alternative since he lost his family's lightsaber. She stood ready as did he.

"When Qui-Gon Jinn discovered the Master's ancient weapon, he had shown us how to replicate it and build our own. He also created Form I: Shii-Cho, a form which we could deflect the blaster bolts fired from blasters, plasma, laser, and energy weapons. But that didn't address lightsaber-to-lightsaber combat and so Form II: Makashi was created, and this is the form I'll first teach you, Ruby." He told her a short story about Jedi Master Jinn's discovery and the forms he created for their new weapons.

"Remember, a clear mind is a Jedi's most powerful defense. It'll allow your Living Force to alert you of dangers." He said as he quickly threw his staff for a left side strike on Ruby.

Her Living Force alerted her and she quickly blocked the attack with her lightsaber, causing him to recoil back and giving her enough time to retaliate, allowing her to throw a strike of her own. She struck from the left as he blocked the retaliation. He then began to feel more "aggressive" as she had thought. She couldn't tell whether or not he was really being aggressive or was just acting as such since he was training her, she went with the latter.

For a few hours, Luna and Ruby trained in the arts of lightsaber combat while the others just watched. Jaune thought of himself being able to perfectly wield a lightsaber, and pictured himself taking on a horde of Grimm alone without any hassle. Weiss and Yang looked upon the Rose, both feeling a sense of pride in the girl. Pyrrha and Ren were fascinated, at the sound of the blade as it clashed with Luna's staff. Nora was just excited, seeing her friend becoming something more than what they would be. Blake wasn't paying attention at all, she was reading "Ninjas of Love" with her eyes following the sentences.

 _Meanwhile at Beacon Academy..._

Ozpin and Glynda stood in front of two lines of Stormtroopers as they lined up with a shuttle that had landed. Several red-armoured Royal Guards had walked down the shuttle's ramp, and positioned themselves close to the troopers. Above Beacon was an Imperial Star Destroyer, the Emperor's flagship as TIE fighters flew by in patrol. Soon the Emperor himself, and his enforcer both had walked out as the two Professors had kneel down.

"Headmaster Ozpin. Raise, and walk with me, my friend." He said to Oz as he did as he was told, walking beside the Emperor.

"What brings you to Beacon Academy, Your Majesty?" He asked the Sith Emperor. Both Glynda and Vader walked behind them.

"Just to inspect your students, Headmaster. I understand all of them have potential of being the greatest Huntsmen in history, but there is rather one I am most interested in." He replied. This sparked a thought in Ozpin's head, however he avoided thinking about Ruby as he knew who he was talking about.

With the Emperor visiting Beacon Academy, many students had gathered where his shuttle was located. Some whispered to each other, wondering why he visited the school at this time, out of all days of the week. While the majority were talking about Vader, the Emperor's enforcer and apprentice. With Luna and Ruby gone from the Academy, he wasn't going to find the person he was looking for.


End file.
